


Lena In The Bathroom With Kara

by Rara_Danvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: College AU, F/F, goth AU, i guess, i have never seen it, i just know this song, i think, i think its more like uh, sis we all know lena was a goth in college, the title is a reference to be more chill, they met at a college party and now theyre probably bumping titties in the bathroom au, what if they met in college and kara wasn't such a square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers
Summary: Lena's a goth at a party she doesn't fit into. Kara's a butch jock who can't take her eyes off her. What happens when they meet? A lot.





	Lena In The Bathroom With Kara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueclyde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueclyde/gifts).



Lena hates parties. Hates them with a passion. Her experiences with them were always less than palatable. From birthday parties, school functions, to the business dinners her mother would drag her and her brother Lex to. 

She had always hated them.

So if anyone asked her right now what she was doing at a sweaty, crowded house party, she wouldn’t have an answer. 

She doesn’t really have any friends.

She didn’t exactly come to National City University to make friends. She came to study, get away from her mother and brother, and forge her own path.

Enduring something that would guarantee social interaction—something she hated—wasn’t on her agenda at all.

Which is probably why she’s sitting in the back of the room as familiar faces from her morning classes dance to some pop song she vaguely knew.

She’s nursing her third cup of something sugary and sweet, but definitely alcoholic. The room is slowly starting to blur, the edges of her vision blackening like an old photograph. 

She’s only been here for an hour, but it was honestly starting to feel like it’s been three. Her phone’s about to die, and she is honestly so pissed at herself that she didn’t think to bring her charger. 

She makes to turn it off, but it beats her to it, the logo flashing before it goes completely black. 

Fantastic.

Her head thumps gently against the wall repeatedly, almost unnoticed to the drunken bodies around her. It wasn’t like no one could hear her over the music anyway. There wasn’t anything else to do now but observe. 

Keg stands, beer pong, nothing different from what she’s seen so far.

“Pretty boring, huh?” she hears, the voice startlingly close to her ear. 

She smiles wryly at the mystery girl next to her. “Not my kind of party,”

The girl beside her nods. “Oh, I get it,” she answers taking a sip of her drink. “You’re all like,” she makes the devil horns with hand and thrashes her head about badly imitating a screamo song.

Lena has to snort at that. “No, actually, I appreciate classical music a lot more. But nice performance,” she compliments.

The other girl chuckles. “Thank you, thank you, I’ll be accepting tips all night,” she says, mock bowing. “I’m Kara,” she sticks her hand out for Lena to shake.

“Lena,” she responds, taking it. “You seem to be more suited to this crowd. Why aren’t you out there doing keg stands and beer pong?”

“Uh, because I’m just here to get the beat,” Kara says, tapping her cup. “I’m a jurno major. I work for the college newspaper. Well—I mean, I will be once I find a story worthy of Professor Grant,”

Lena raises a brow. “And you think you’re gonna find your big break at a frat party?”

Kara shrugs. “It’s a confined room full of inebriated people with no impulse control, anything can happen.”

She can’t help but laugh at that. “Good point. But uh, you do realize I’m one of those inebriated people too, right?” she responds, biting her lip.

Kara smiles. “I mean, yeah, but like, it’s not a bad thing. You seem like a really cool chick. You’ve been laughing at all my jokes. I mean, I think. It could just be the alcohol.”

Lena shakes her head, amused. “No trust me, it’s not the alcohol. You’re probably one of the most genuine people I’ve met this semester. It’s kind of lonely being a physics major.”

“A physics major?” Kara asks, her eyebrows shooting up. “I love physics!” 

Lena beams. Finally! A soul who understands her passion for science! “Really? Have you ever heard of quantum entanglement?!”

“Uh...”

“Polyatomic particles?” she tries again, and Kara makes a face that confirms that she has no idea what she’s talking about. “You know, if you’re into me, you don’t have to pretend to be smart.”

“Wha—” Kara blushes, “I’m not pretending! I really do like physics! My adoptive parents are scientists. Like, really important ones too!” 

Lena guffaws. “I believe you I’m just teasing,”

Kara makes to respond, but smiles when she hears the familiar beginnings of one of her favorite songs. “Wanna dance?”

The other girl raises a brow. “Do I look like the dancing type?”

Kara grins wolfishly. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen you dance yet.” she takes Lena’s hand and leads her to the impromptu dance floor.

Lena had never had someone's body so close to hers, and she can’t tell if it's the alcohol running through her veins or the way Kara’s hands feel right on her hips that making her heart skip.

She doesn’t know when she started grinding on Kara, when she became so aware of the way her breath tickled her neck. All she knows is that she doesn't want it to stop.

She’s so engulfed with the feeling of the girl she just met that she almost doesn’t catch what she says. Kara’s staring at her, hair matted with sweat and bright blue eyes blown with lust.

Lena doesn’t have to hear Kara’s question to know what she asked. She nods, letting the blonde lead her up the stairs to a bathroom at the end of the hall. 

Before the door even fully closed, her back is to it and Kara’s lips were on hers. Their bodies are impossibly close, and Lena’s trying desperately to bring them even closer. 

Underneath Lena’s black cami, hungry hands blaze a trail up her abdomen mapping out every line and curve they find; working methodically further north until they reach a barrier of lace and cloth. As one massages just under Lena’s bust the other makes its way to the back of the bra, unhooking it masterfully in one fluid motion. The obstructing garment and accompanying top are removed and unceremoniously tossed out of sight, the only view that interested Kara was the one in front of her; they were like two peaches after an early snow, plump and firm with petite nipples that were hardening in the crisp exposed air. 

She swallows.

Hard.

Her body works on auto pilot as her mouth zeroes in on the exposed breast; as one is being serviced by her mouth, the other is being fondled, pinched and squeezed. 

Time slows as Lena yelps in surprise when Kara relocates her to the edge of the sink and spreads her legs, the blonde reaching between silken thighs, just stopping at her panties. 

Her fingers gently tug them off, brushing lightly around velvety lips. Lena gasps as Kara enters her, prodding digits testing each centimeter of space. Kara’s fingers curl up in search of the greatest prize, which she knows she hits when Lena’s moans go up an octave.

She shudders, the sound causing a jolt of arousal to zip to her center. She wants to hear it again. She wants to hear Lena’s pants grow louder, feel her nails dig into her skin, her boot clad heels digging into her back. “Holy shit, Lena, that’s fucking hot,”

Her pupils are dilated, and she doesn’t have to look into Lena’s to know that hers are the same. She is unrelenting in her assault, fingers pump faster and harder at Lena’s request. 

“Oh fuck, Kara,” Lena groans, burying her face into the blonde’s shoulder. She can hear the music outside the door still thumping, the entire party continuing as if the two of them weren’t having a rendezvous in a frat house bathroom.

Her orgasm hit her like a truck, fast and hard. Wave after wave of pleasure sets her body on fire and her eyes fill with stars. Lena groans, hips rocking against Kara’s hand as the blonde helps her ride it out.

As her climax ebs she begins to see the triumphant smirk of her partner, admiring the quivering mess before her. “Good enough for you, Elvira?”

“Har, har,” Lena responds with a breathy chuckle, rolling her eyes. “Are you going to keep patting yourself on the back, Barbra Streisand?”

Kara snorts, her eyes crinkling with a smile. “I think you mean Barbra Walters,”

Lena flushes, her pale cheeks turning a rosey red. “Just shut up and switch with me, and don’t move until I say so,”

Kara smirks, hopping onto the counter. “Yes ma’am.”

Lena’s hand rests firmly on Kara’s thigh. “Jeans. Off. Now,” The command didn’t need to be repeated as Kara nearly tears off her jeans. She shivers as her bare legs are traced by Lena.

She blushes under Lena’s watchful eyes, the other girl’s mouth slightly open as her hands run over tight muscles. Her breath hitches as Lena’s touch travels higher, and can hear the lustful groan when she feels the abs of her stomach. 

“For a reporter, you sure workout...a lot,” Lena breathes, seemingly entranced by Kara’s body.

Kara makes to respond, but stops short when she sees Lena lowers one of her hands towards her center, her gaze never leaving Kara’s. “Lena, what are you—”

“Shh,” Lena shushes her, forcing her legs open. “Keep your eyes up here, and let me do my work.”

Kara swallows in a dry throat at the command, she didn’t dare to follow Lena’s head as it disappeared below her sight line. The next five seconds were tense; Lena wasn’t in view and there was absolute silence. The tension was killing her.

Suddenly she feels it; hot breath hitting her nether regions, her boxers unable to stem the sensation.

Lena pulls down the obstructing garment and let her exposed sex settle in the open air. She traced her index along the rim, light touches that were just enough to get Kara’s juices going.

She lets her finger rest just below Kara’s clit. “What do you want me to do Kara?” As the question leaves her lips she lightly flicks her finger so it just barely touches the hood. Kara almost jumps off the sink.

“What do you want me to do Kara?” Lena flicks her clit again, this time her finger lingered on it for a second.

“Fuck me, holy shit,” Kara pleads, her hips seeking any kind of friction.

Lena tsks, placing a firm hand on her hips. “You want me to make you cum?” her smirk grows as she inches forward.

Kara is so frustrated and eager that she nearly screams “Fuck, Lena! I’m dying here! Yes, yes! Please!” she pleads, her head hitting the wall behind her.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Lena grins, triumphantly pressing her finger down on Kara’s waiting clit and slowly rubs tiny circles on it. She rarely increases her speed, keeping an even tempo that has Kara begging for more.

Kara groans as her hips roll erratically against Lena’s hand. “Fuck, fuck, I’m so close,” she whines, head thumping against the wall. 

Lena stops and removes her hand with a smirk. 

Kara’s hips thrusting forward instantly missing the contact. She glared at the woman between her legs, words of annoyance on her tongue that she immediately swallowed with a moan when Lena’s mouth reaches her center.

She is a mess of moans and mewls as Lena’s tongue works her, a wildfire of lust sparking deep within her core. Her legs become jelly when she feels attention being given to her lonely clitoris. 

Kara only lasts a moment before her orgasm hits like a tidal wave, washing over her with warm and tingling sensations. She pulls Lena’s face impossibly closer, her legs locking around the other girl’s head. Time stops for her, and the universe only returns to normal for her once she climbs down from her high.

As Kara’s hands slacken, Lena falls back as she gasps for air. The two breathe heavily for what seems like an eternity as they grasp what just transpired.

“Well,” Lena gasps, smiling. “That happened.”

Kara nods with a laugh. “It sure did.”

“Don’t think you can submit that to Professor Grant as a big scoop, huh?” Lena teased, leaning up to kiss her.

Kara rolls her eyes as she gives her a chaste kiss. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot written for my son, blueclyde. Er, it makes more sense in our discord server. He's super talented and I'm really proud of him! you can find the art he did that inspired this on his tumblr! https://blueclyde.tumblr.com/post/185462480522/can-you-imagine-this-kara-with-this-lena


End file.
